Metroid: HR77L
by AttemptedAnnalist
Summary: The story of Samus' interaction with the human inhabitants of planet HR77-L. The story takes place between Prime: 2 and Super Metroid.
1. The Planet

_The beginning's a little boring and uneventful but bear with it, it does get more interesting!_

"Any objections, Lady?"

Samus remembered it all too well. It's the question her Commanding Officer, Adam Malkovich, would ask her every time he gave his orders. It was the way that she knew he trusted her with every task he gave her. But those days are gone. Early one morning, at Galactic Federation Police Headquarters, Kreatz and Commander Mauk, Samus' trusted squad mates, awoke to find her gone without a trace. No one knew where she could have gone. But she felt that it was the right thing to do.

Samus landed on Planet Zebes, home of the mystic and bird-like Chozo race. She looked for Old Bird, the wise Chozo that saved and raised her when her home planet was destroyed. Samus was from the Earth colony K2-L, which was destroyed by the Space Pirates; lead by their leader, the dragon-like fiend Ridley. When Old Bird found her, he brought her to Zebes and infused her with Chozo DNA, which allowed her to breath in the dense atmosphere of Zebes, along with making her physically taller, stronger, and faster.

This was long ago. Now, Samus is universally known as the greatest bounty hunter of all time, taking on and completing missions thought to be impossible. She destroyed the Space Pirate base on Planet Zebes, exterminated the Metroid race, and took part in ending the Galactic Phazon crisis. After stopping the crisis, Samus flew from the Galactic Federation Headquarters into space. She decided to rest on her trip, and put her gunship into auto-pilot. While in auto-pilot, Samus' gunship got caught in the orbit of a small planet. When she awoke, she saw enough detail on the planet's surface to know that it could sustain life. _It looks like Earth,_ she thought to herself. She attempted to scan the planet, but Galactic Federation databases had no record of the planet. Intrigued, Samus flew down to investigate.

As Samus descended to the planet's surface, she flew into a thick layer of clouds. In the clouds, she saw lasers zip passed her gunship. She was being shot at! Samus immediately took evasive action but kept descending for visibility. Once out of the clouds, she saw two things; it was pouring rain in a heavy thunderstorm, and she saw what was shooting at her; large ships like those of the Galactic Federation were flying toward her with astounding speed. She immediately veered right, avoiding an oncoming barrage of lasers. On her radar, Samus saw what looked to be some sort of projectiles coming from below. Samus flew up into the clouds to avoid visibility from the missiles. The missiles flew right passed her and exploded not 100 meters overhead.

From in the cloud mass, Samus received a signal. It was coming from the ground. When she answered, she saw that it was a man who seemed to have some authority over what was going on.

"Unidentified vessel, identify yourself," said the man with a husky, sort-of growling voice.

"I am Samus Aran, bounty hunter in league with the Galactic Federation. And may I ask who you are?" Samus asked sarcastically.

"That is unimportant. You are flying in a restricted government zone, I will ask you to leave at once or you will be shot down."

"I just joined the fun and this is how I'm treated?"

"Young lady, we have regulations to follow. If you are not out of the atmosphere in five minutes, we have no choice but to shoot you out of the sky."

The transmission ended, leaving only silence and the sound of the storm. At this point Samus made the decision to descend to the planet's surface like she had originally planned.

_There'd be no fire from the ships,_ she thought. _I'm just going to have to act fast._

Samus' gunship made a steep downward thrust and she was on her way down. As soon as she was out of the clouds, Samus received another signal from the surface. She ignored the signal, and sped toward the ground at the fastest yet safest rate possible. She continued to receive signals and messages from below, but ignored them all as she got close to the ground. On her way down, she saw what looked like a base of some sort, and made a course directly toward it. As she got closer, she found a landing bay, and immediately landed in the bay. Samus donned her power suit and exited her gunship.

She was greeted by six guards, each armed in utility suits of their own and prepared to fight. Samus flipped off her platform, landing on one guard and shooting another one just to her left. The other four guards started firing. Samus jumped away in time to miss the first volley of shots, but the guards immediately shot another wave of shots, hitting her directly.

Samus was hurt, but she was still on her feet. She jumped forward, making one of the guards flinch, and turned into her Morph Ball. Samus rolled forward and planted bombs at each of the four guards' feet, which detonated moments later, sending the guards flying, leaving two dead and one severely burned. That's when she noticed the guard she jumped on crawling for the alarm. She turned her head, put out her arm, and fired straight at his head. The shot met its mark, killing him instantly. Samus turned to find a door, and ran out in search of the man from the transmission.

Samus ran to find a long hallway, with two more guards running in her direction.

"Stop, drop the weapon, and put your hands in the air!" one guard shouted as they both came to a halt, holding their guns at the ready. Samus kept running towards them, and just as the guards started to speak again, morphed into Ball and planted a Power Bomb in the middle of the air. It slowly began hovering towards the ground, but only went a few inches before it blew up, encasing the entire hallway in the explosion. Unaffected, Samus made her way down the hallway, staying in her Morph Ball for added stealth. She came to find another door, and slowly entered as the blast subsided.

Behind the door, she found a hanger bay, empty accept for three starships of enormous sizes.

_What is this place?_ she thought. She finally made her way to the other side without a problem. She passed through a few more hallways unseen when she finally reached a door protected by two more guards. These guards had profound armor and large firearms, along with a few more weapons at their disposal.

_This must be where the chief is,_ she thought as she stood up from her Morph Ball. Samus checked her missile count.

"Sixty should be more than enough," she laughed. She started to charge her beam, which drew the attention of the guards. Samus walked out to the middle of the hallway, charged beam raised to the guards.

"Hey! Stop there!" the guards shouted as she took a step forward. Without a word Samus initiated her missiles, sending her beam flying for the first guard. She shot down the second guard with missiles, and broke through the lock on the door with a bomb. She stormed into the room, knowing that whoever or whatever was in there had heard what just happened outside. Taking a quick look around, she saw people at monitors jump in fear and people yell and scream in terror. In front of her was a ramp, and going up she saw the man from the transmission whip around to see her running right towards him. He showed no change of emotion, but kept a stern look on his face as she stopped about fifteen feet away.

Taking a quick look at the wall, she saw three large screens and a control panel. She took a look at him to see that he looked old, not too old, but in his sixties at the least. He wore a three-cornered hat, with a clear visor over his right eye. He wore a long, black formal coat over thin armor covering his torso, with black pants and pointed shoes. On his coat were badges, showing he was a high ranking officer. He looked Samus up and down for at least ten seconds, then raised a gloved hand to his visor and pressed a button on the side. The visor turned green for a few seconds and went back to normal.

"Trying to scan me? Ha," Samus laughed. "It won't work, my armor's-"

"Of Chozo origin," the man interrupted. "Yes I know, quite astounding actually, I've never seen an actual Chozo Power Suit before. Quite powerful to say the least," said the man, without changing his expression.

"That's not what I was going to say, but yes, you're correct about that. Why were you trying to kill me back there? I meant no harm. I just-"

"It doesn't matter what you were doing, this is a restricted zone. The fact that you're here is extremely illicit to begin with. I'm sorry to say that I'm going to have to arrest you for trespassing and murder. Now if I may have my guards escort you out."

"No," said Samus, standing firm.

"I'm afraid you have no choice, young lady."

"I will not be arrested on a planet that I've never seen before and that I don't even know the name of! I am a bounty hunter of the Galactic federation! I order you to identify yourself and-"she got out before she was shot by a wired tazer and was rendered unconscious…

_Author notes:_

_Ajax's visor is something equivalent to a Souter from DBZ._

_Ajax's hat can be described as somewhat of a pirate hat, with one corner in the front and two in the back, forming and equilateral triangle._

_Samus' Gunship and Power Suit resemble those from Metroid: Zero Mission_

_The "wired tazer" can be described as a 21st century tazer, but the needles are instead replaced with a magnetic pad._


	2. The Awakening

"At least pay your respects!"

Samus slowly awoke to a bright light. Her vision was blurred at first, but after waiting a few minutes it cleared up. She began to lift her head, but a shooting pain that ran all the way down her spine caused her to drop it back down. She moved her eyes to the side to see that she was in a small, white room, with the examination table as it felt she was laying on was positioned in the middle of the room. She slowly moved her hand up to her face, and when she saw the skin of her hand noticed that her Power Suit had been removed.

Samus jerked her head to the side in distress, and let out a shriek of pain as her whole body felt like a surge of electricity had just passed through it. She saw a young man, who looked no younger than twenty five, sitting at a computer facing away from her. He paid no notice to her agony, but instead continued to work on his computer. Samus saw that he wore a black and glowing blue, lightly armored suit, with shorter spiked hair. She waited for at least ten more minutes until she decided to move again, but this time hurt just as much as the last.

"I wouldn't keep doing that if I were you," she heard the young man say, still facing his computer. "You still have twelve volts of electricity coursing through your CNS." Samus, still in a daze, attempted to get up. In one quick motion, she leapt from the examination table, screaming in agony as she progressed forward as quickly as her body would let her. She ran towards the man until she collapsed from pain. The man stood up from his chair and walked over to her lying on the floor. He crouched down, looking her straight in the eye. Samus could now see his face; he looked much younger than she originally thought, possibly twenty or twenty one. He had a strong face with blazing eyes, helped by the fact that his irises were a deep red. "I told you not to do that," he said sternly yet calmly, picking her up and placing her down gently on the table.

"Where am I?" Samus asked through heavy, painful breaths.

"You're in my infirmary. I guess it's what you deserve for attacking Commanding General Ajax," said the man. Samus thought for a second. She could vaguely recall the events that occurred upon her arrival to this unidentified planet. "I believe you're lucky to be alive. Your DNA structure is like none I've ever seen! It's as if your DNA stream is combined with Chozo DNA."

"What is with everyone here and Chozo? What planet am I on anyway? And who are you?" Samus asked, her voice getting stronger as her body did.

"You are on planet HR77-L. It is a secluded planet in the Zinaidah Galaxy, near the Platon Sun. And I'm Commander Linux Epis. Now sit up, you should be strong enough now." Sitting up, Samus felt more pain course through her body, but it seemed weaker now. Linux proceeded to walk back to his computer, but Samus quickly reached out and grabbed his shoulder firmly. Turning his head around, Linux saw fire in her eyes as she stood herself up. "Astounding," he said. "No one has ever survived a blast of my tazer and recovered so quickly." There was a beep from the computer. And image of General Ajax appeared on-screen. Linux stood at the ready, waiting for his general to speak.

"Commander, status report on the prisoner," spoke the general in his unassailable tone.

"She is making a full recovery, Sir," said Linux directly. "She actually is recovering faster than anyone, or anything for that matter, that I've ever seen."

"Can she walk and speak?" asked Ajax sternly.

"She can stand, but as far as I know-"

"I'm fine," interrupted Samus.

"Bring her in for interrogation," spoke Ajax, ending the transmission. The screen again displayed the bio-signs it had earlier.

"Come on, you don't want to keep him waiting," said Linux calmly. He escorted Samus out of the room. "This way," he told her, and started walking down the hall. Samus followed close behind. He led her down hallways and through doors until finally they reached a door with a retinal scanner. Before going in, Linux turned to Samus. "Now remember, General Ajax demands respe-"

"I'm not answering any questions," said Samus plainly.

"Just get this over with, Samus. It's virtually harmless," Linux said with a smile. Samus let out a small sigh.

"Fine," uttered Samus calmly. She didn't know how to explain it, even to herself, but she trusted Linux. She just felt something about him was worthy of her trust, that he was someone who cared. Linux smiled, turned to the fingerprint scanner, and put his eye up to the scanner. The scanner glowed a light green for a few seconds, the door opened. Linux directed Samus to go inside.

Inside, there sat Ajax at a wide table, with three figures sitting on either side of him. Three screens were positioned right next to each other behind them. Looking around, Samus saw her power suit being inspected by three scientists behind a glass window.

"Hey, what are you doing with my Power Suit?" Samus shouted as she started running towards the glass. Linux immediately wrapped his right arm around her to stop her, holding her where she stood. A sly smile could be seen on Ajax's face as Linux attempted to calm her down.

"Samus, remember what I told you," he told her quietly enough that Ajax and the others couldn't hear. "Just get it over with." Samus calmed down and turned back to Ajax.

"What do you want from me?" she asked, glaring into Ajax's eyes. Ajax smile disappeared from his face as he spoke.

"It is planetary law that the atmosphere of the colony Artemia may not be entered in any way by anyone without explicit permission from any of the seven leaders of HR77-L," explained Ajax in his fierce growl of a voice. "Elucidate yourself, Samus."

"I was resting, and my gunship drifted into your gravitational pull while in auto-pilot," Samus started. "The Galactic Federation has no knowledge of this planet, so I descended to explore its surface." Samus crossed her arms, wanting no part in this interrogation.

"How are we to know you are not here to inspect our planet for invasion?" asked the women to the far left of Ajax.

"I'm not here to 'inspect' anything for 'invasion.' I just wanted to gather information on the planet to update the Galactic Federation database. I see no harm in curiousness."

"If you are who you say you are, bounty hunter, than you wouldn't mind if I sent a transmission to this 'Galactic Federation' of yours?" asked Ajax indifferently as he stood from his seat.

"Be my guest, Commanding General Sir," said Samus sarcastically. Ajax pressed a button on the table in front of him and a screen illuminated above its surface. He started typing and working for a few minutes.

"The GFS Olympus is the most nearby ship," Ajax finally said after what seemed like an eternity to Samus.

"Then contact it," Samus snapped. Ignoring Samus' interruption, Ajax continued.

"GFS Olympus, requesting permission for communication."

"Identification please," said a woman's kind voice.

"I am Commanding General Ajax of colony Artemia from planet HR77-L. I wish to speak to your commander."

"Processing," said the woman's voice. "I'm sorry, 'Commanding General Ajax of colony Artemia from planet HR77-L' not found. Attempting to end transmission."

"No you don't!" Ajax yelled at the woman. "I demand to speak to your commander! I have Samus Aran who says she is in league with your operation." There was a pause, and then the woman spoke again.

"Samus, this is Aurora Unit 242 speaking. Our transmission…by…your way…immediately…" the transmission faded until all that was left was static.

"Hello?" Ajax asked. "HELLO?"

"We lost their signal, Sir," said a worker coming into the room.

"What? Now what are we supposed to do? What are we going to do with _you_?" he asked, beaming at Samus. A few seconds later, the entire building was shuck by what sounded like an explosion. One after another the explosions came, shaking everything as they did. "What is happening?" yelled Ajax into his computer. A man's image appeared on all three of the screens behind them.

"We're under attack! Unidentified vessels entering the airspace!" he yelled. "Setting alarm," he said as an alarm went off. Samus and Linux looked up at the table to see that the colony leaders had all gone.

"We've got to get you to safety," Linux yelled over the commotion. Ignoring him, Samus took off toward her Power Suit. "Stop! There's no time," Linux yelled to her, but she kept moving, running at an amazing speed like Linux had never seen before. She finally reached her Power Suit when Linux started to run over to her. A large support beam fell between them through the wall, cutting them off and mixing up a cloud of dust that filled the whole room. Linux stopped in fear and covered his face to shield it from the dust. He felt something pick him up and start running, but in the dust he couldn't see a thing. When he finally got out in the hallway, the dust had cleared enough for him to see that it was Samus in her Power Suit.

"Samus it's you" he exclaimed with relief. "We need to get to my lab, it's right down this hall, next right." Samus kept running, holding Linux as she ran. "Right here! Stop," he yelled. Samus stopped and put him down, and he opened the door to his lab. Inside Samus saw a small gunship engine and weapon parts. Linux ran to the computer and pressed a few buttons, opening a hatch in the wall. Inside was an Armor Suit. Linux walked up to it, pressed his finder against the chest of the suit, and it opened up from the front. Linux quickly walked in and the suit formed around him. He put on his helmet, put his right arm down into an arm cannon, and they both latched themselves to the suit. "Let's go."

To be continued...

_Author's notes:_

_Linux's Armor Suit is relevant to a Federation Marine suit, but instead has an arm cannon like the Fusion Suit and a different helmet that's tough to explain here. It will be explained at a later date._

_Next chapter will be better with a storyline and all, so I guess that's good.  
_


	3. The Attack

"Kill as much as you want! Have fun!"

A sphere flew in the distance. No one saw it. No one heard it. No one noticed it in any way. But everyone knew what it was. It was one of the many cameras used by Mother Brain to see the world outside of her containment chamber. Eye wide, she viewed the commotion and the battle below on a newly discovered planet; HR77-L. Perched just outside her tank was the vile, dragon-like Ridley, her second in command, awaiting orders from his master. In the darkness of the corner of the room, a large figure could be seen appearing in the room. At first it was just a large, circular mass, then out from its body extended two tentacles, and finally opening its mouth to reveal its glowing eye. It floated in the shadow, just a silhouette against the wall.

Mother Brain closed her eye, making Ridley look up in her direction. Phantoon drifted out from the shadow of the corner to float beside Ridley. He could hear Ridley breathing heavily and see the fire in his eyes, anticipating his next command. It seemed like ages before Mother Brain opened her eye again. She spoke with no words, but brainwaves, and Ridley and Phantoon understood; _Phantoon, alert Kraid, bring him to me for consultation. Ridley, I am sensing Samus Aran's bio-sign on the surface. Join your soldiers, take no prisoners. Kill them all._

Linux and Samus sprinted down the hall as fast as they could, headed directly for the destruction. As they ran, the screams and explosions grew louder. Turning a corner, they saw at least thirty Space Pirate soldiers headed in their direction. Taking action, Linux and Samus both started firing as they ran forward, catching the Pirates off guard and killing twelve. The rest had time to react and sprang forward, shooting their guns at Linux and Samus. Samus jumped out of the way, landing on a Pirate and breaking another's neck, then shooting the rest near her as she used the dead Pirate as a shield. Linux wasn't as lucky, being shot in the arm as he jumped out of the way. Even with his injury, he managed to kill off the rest of the Pirates assaulting him, and he and Samus continued to move toward the destruction.

After meeting other waves of space Pirates along the way, Samus and Linux finally made it to the place where the Pirates attacked the building. As she looked up, Samus saw that it was the large, empty hangar she crept through when she first arrived. Now the ceiling and far wall were blown off, and space Pirate cruisers were making their way into the airspace, dropping off hundreds of soldiers and shooting at random places on the building. Samus and Linux fought through more and more Pirate troopers until they found a place to hide under a part of a destroyed ship. After a short while, Linux finally spoke into his helmet, and his voice was immediately transmitted to hers without letting a sound out of the helmet. "What are we going to do?" he asked. "Even a military headquarters doesn't have enough forces to fight off an invasion like this! What are these things anyway?"

"They're maggots," said Samus in a harsh tone. "They have no love but power and strive to kill everything they find insignificant. Why they're here I don't know, but I'm sure we're going to find out soon enough." Samus looked out from hiding to see the one thing she hoped she wouldn't see, but anticipated its arrival. Ridley was zooming towards the planet at dangerous speeds, headed right towards the hangar bay. Just as he was going to crash, he reared up, beating his wings heavily, blowing up a massive cloud of dust and smoke. He landed with a loud bang, and let out an ear-wrenching scream that made Linux' eyes widen so far it hid his eyelashes. Ridley stooped his head close to the ground, taking in a few quick sniffs. A large smile grew on his face and his eyes lightened up as he raised his head and let out another screech. Without ending the outflow of sound from his mouth he started shouting.

"AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHH! Where are you, Sammy?" he yelled with his scream of a voice. "I can smell your blood! Come out and fight like the worm you are!" Samus went to stand up, but stopped as Ridley continued. "Do you really think you can protect these people now? That's exactly what your mother thought, before I killed her…" he paused and laughed. "…before she DIED!" he screamed, bellowing fire from his mouth as he said it. Ridley started beating his wings, mixing up the dust in the air even more that it was hardly visible. Samus screamed in rage as she ran out to attack the fiend, but Ridley just swatted her away with his claw. He lifted himself up from the ground and hovered above the hangar, laughing hysterically as he did. Samus did everything in her will to shoot him, but with the dust and his height she couldn't get a clear shot. She quickly switched on her Command Visor to call her gunship. "Don't even attempt!" laughed Ridley. "My Pirates destroyed your ship first. There is nothing you can do to stop us! Now you can join your mother in Hell!"

Ridley swooped down to finish Samus, unaffected by her missiles penetrating his throat. As he beamed closer, Samus saw what looked like a Federation attack ship fly out from the clouds above. It shot five large projectiles straight at the beast, knocking him out of the sky. He hit the ground with a gut wrenching crunch, and breathed heavily as he struggled to move. Samus ran up to him and stomped on his temple, sending him into heart rendering scream. Samus just stood and watched. Part of her wanted to let him suffer, another wanted to kill him where he lied. As reality soon hit her, Samus realized there was still a battle taking place in the building just behind her. She felt a hand turn her around. She immediately put her cannon to their head to realize it was Linux. "Come on, Samus," he yelled, his breath heavy. "Let's go join the others!"

Samus and Linux ran in the direction the Federation ships headed, as more and more of them appeared from the clouds. Along the way, they saw dead bodies of both Pirates and humans. Linux' eyes started to tear, but he kept running. As he turned a corner, he saw Samus already engaging three Pirates, crushing one's head under her foot, blasting one through the stomach, and pulling the last's jaws apart and shooting down its throat.

"That is the most vile and grotesque thing I have ever seen," said Linux with a smile. Samus just giggled as her face turned a light pink. She looked at him, and saw the tears building in Linux' eyes.

"Come on," Samus said, being as comforting as possible. "It's ok, let's just keep moving." Samus and Linux ran a little further before they reached a large group of Federation Marine soldiers.

"Samus, we're glad you made it," greeted one of the soldiers. "We've set up a perimeter and have the Pirate advance halted, but we can't keep it up for very long."

"Can you buy enough time for me to get to my ship?" asked Samus.

"Already taken care of," responded another soldier. "Your ship is just in the next hangar bay." As he said this, a group of Pirates entered the hall and shot a soldier next to him dead. The other soldiers started firing at the Pirates, killing them within a few seconds. "You should get going," said the first soldier.

Samus took off running, with Linux not far behind. As they ran, they entered a section of the hall with the roof and the right wall completely destroyed. The sound of an explosion came from somewhere behind them, followed by the gut-wrenching scream, and the flying figure of the demon-like dragon himself, Ridley. Linux stopped dead in his tracks as a ripping chill coursed his spine. Samus started to run faster, feeling nothing but hatred for the Pirate. As she turned a corner, the door to the hangar bay came into sight directly in front of her, not one hundred meters away. As she charged into a full-fledged sprint, she was engulfed in darkness and deafened by the wretched screech.

"Hi Sammy!" Ridley screamed as he trampled her below his left foot. Samus immediately grabbed one of him toes and forced it back against Ridley's leg. He screamed in pain, bursting fire from his mouth as he beat his wings and lifted himself away. Samus charged toward the hangar bay, and as she got farther down the hall the walls and roof seemed to be more intact. Ridley soared after her, shooting balls of fire through any space he could. Samus burst through the door of the hangar bay to find her gunship, and Ridley shooting fire like a flamethrower through the holes in the ceiling.

Samus dodged through the flames, but as she started running toward her gunship her suit was completely engulfed in fire. She screamed at the intensity of the heat and ran for her life in the direction of her gunship. She could feel Ridley's flames getting closer with each second as she sprinted for the ship. When she finally reached the ship, the top hatch was open and she jumped inside and took the controls. The ship lifted slowly of the ground, when suddenly her entire gunship was encased in Ridley's fire. Samus ascended as fast as the ship would go. _Caution: Unsustainable Heat_ blinked a warning over the controls as she ascended in the flames.

Samus accelerated, flying out of the flames and directly into Ridley, knocking him out of the sky. Ridley reared up fast and beamed directly for Samus' gunship. Samus flew forward, molten pieces of her ship coming of as the rest hardened to normal. Behind her, Ridley was gaining speed, laughing as he got close.

"Run, Sammy, run!" he screamed. Samus swerved up and back, leaving Ridley in the other direction as she tried to figure out a plan. Ridley rocketed up from below, Samus flew down and up. Ridley flew parallel to the ground, Samus coming up behind him quickly. She engaged her gunship's missiles, and in a blazing trail of smoke they made contact, sending Ridley to the ground. As Samus doubled back to land near the other federation ships, she saw Ridley being carried onboard a Space Pirate ship.

When Samus landed, she was greeted by Linux and a group of Federation Marines. Linux' pressed a button on his suit and his helmet retreated into the collar. His face lit up as Samus was raised out of her ship. When she walked over, he didn't hesitate to speak.

"That was purely amazing, Samus!" he exclaimed. "Where did you learn to fly like that?"

"Years of practice, Epis," Samus stated calmly. She turned toward the Federation Marines as she began: "The Pirates took him. He'll be back."

"And we'll be ready," said one of the Marines. "There is good news, though."

"And what is would that be?" asked Samus.

"Whatever the Pirates were looking for, they didn't find it."

"What could they possibly want from here?" asked Linux. "There's nothing but dirt and grasses for miles."

"I'm not sure," stated another Marine. "But as far as we're concerned they're gone. We'll keep some units here just in case, but other than that we'll return to base. Samus, your ship is obviously in dire need of repairments. There is a crew not too far from here who will fix it up for you. We'll bring it over for you."

"Thanks," said Samus. "I'm sure the Pirates will be back soon."

"And like we said earlier," started the first Marine. "We'll be ready."

_The Space Pirates represent those seen in Metroid Prime 3_

_Ridley is just plain Ridley, like in Super Metroid and Metroid: Zero Mission_

_Samus' new ship is the one seen in Metroid II: Retun of Samus and Metroid Prime 2_


End file.
